Нoвая Земля
by O.O No oNe Is HeRe AnYmOre
Summary: Porque afinal, sempre há mais de uma forma de Arrumar um erro cometido no passado... Russia x Nova Zembla
1. TsarBomb

**_I do not own hetalia...Only Nova Zembla´s characters._**

* * *

Me sentia desconfortável ao Tocar a campainha. Sabia que era um ato muito sádico vir aqui falar com os dois, mas não consegui deixar de vir. Era necessário, afinal. Não era?

-Ah! Ivan... Que bom que você veio...Meu irmão e eu estávamos comentando agora a pouco se você... – começou Severny , mal abrindo a porta.

-Onde ele está? –Perguntei, cortando-o sem nenhuma cerimônia enquanto passava pelo corredor do pequeno chalé.

-Ah! Ele está no quarto... Não quis sair hoje...

Abri a porta com um enorme estrondo, fazendo o pequeno rapaz que estava deitando na cama tremer embaixo das cobertas. Soltei um suspiro. Então ele já sabia que hoje seria o nosso último dia juntos?

-Severny...Será que você...não se importaria de me deixar sozinho com ele por alguns instantes...? –Perguntei, virando-me com o sorriso habitual no rosto, enquanto tentava não olhar para o rapaz ruivo vários palmos mais baixo que eu.

-Ah! Sem problemas! – Disse-me, enquanto fechava a porta de maneira suave. Respirei Fundo, uma, duas, três vezes, até ter certeza de que a voz sairia da minha garganta sem nenhuma falha:

-Yuzhny-Sussurrei, andando em direção a cama. Um sorriso afetado se formou em meus lábios enquanto eu puxava o edredom que estava embolado, revelando um corpo pequeno e magro, de uns 15 anos , com fartos cabelos ruivos e olhos lilases, como os meus.

-Rússia. –Foi a Resposta que eu recebi, enquanto o garoto se levantava fracamente e tentava retirar o edredom de minhas mãos.

-Eu acho que eu já te disse para não me chamar assim, de maneira tão formal, não, Sul de Nova Zembla?

-Você não manda mais em mim, Rússia. Portanto, Eu posso te chamar do Jeito que eu quiser agora. –Seus olhos me olhavam com cautela, como se soubesse o que eu posso fazer quando estou com raiva. Ah...Como se soubesse.

Em menos de um segundo eu o havia jogado no chão, uma de minhas mãos se fechando de maneira sútil em sua garganta.

-Largue-me.- Cuspiu Yuzhny ,os olhos cheios de ódio e dor. Me abaixei , Sentando-me ao seu lado e respirando fundo.

-Escute. Você sabe aonde nós decidimos jogar a bomba? –Perguntei, um sorriso sádico em meu rosto. Comecei a me sentir bem com o que eu ia fazer, afinal.

-Do que você está falando...?- Perguntou ele observando-me com cautela.

- Царь-бомба. Mas é claro que você sabe... Não estaria com lágrimas nos olhos se não soubesse...- Observei, enquanto minha mão inconscientemente foi até o seu rosto, enxugar uma dessas lágrimas. –Vai ser uma festa, se der certo. E o meu chefe vai ficar muito feliz, Da?

-Cale a boca!- Gritou Yuzhny, seu corpo pequeno se curvando em soluços. –Cale a Boca!

-Hum. Essa pode ser a ultima vez que nós vamos nos encontrar. E você me trata desse jeito, Yuzhny? Sabe, eu estava pensando, eu nem tive tempo de te dar um nome apropriado... nem ao seu irmão...Uma pena não? Talvez eu pense em um nome, se tudo vier a dar certo...–Comentei enquanto me levantava, outro sorriso estampado no rosto.

-Nyet...Nyet...Você está mentindo, Rússia. –Murmurou ele, as lágrimas caindo cada vez mais.

-Antes eu estivesse...- Murmurei para mim mesmo, enquanto saia do quarto, sem olhar para trás.

-Severny...Eu estou indo embora, agora. –Comentei de maneira alegre para o irmão gêmeo de Yuzhny, que estava na cozinha, preparando alguma coisa com um cheiro insuportavelmente doce.

-Ah, mas já, Ivan? – reclamou ele, um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios. –Nos vemos depois, então...

-Da, nos vemos depois. –Menti. Porque eu sabia, que talvez essa seria a última vez que eu veria os dois.

* * *

**(Ilha)Yuzhny - O nome da Parte Sul de Nova Zembla. **

**(Ilha)Severny- O nome da Parte Norte.**

**Царь-бомба- Tsar-Bomba.**


	2. Os dois Irmãos

Rússia acordou ao ouvir batidas ritmadas em sua porta. Ainda sonolento, moveu-se até a mesa de cabeceira e pegou seu cachecol, enrolando-se nele. Um sorriso falso se instalou em seus lábios ao dar de cara com Toris, que tremia da cabeça aos pés, como sempre:

-B-Bom Dia, Ivan. – Sussurrou Lituânia, um meio sorriso se formando nos lábios.

-Bom Dia.- Seus olhos se fixaram em um envelope que o país trazia no braço. – O que tem aí?

-Ah! Isso aqui é para você, pediram para entregar o mais rápido possível...- Respondeu Toris, estendendo o envelope para a nação maior.

-Ah sim...Obrigado. – Ivan fechou a Porta na cara da nação mais nova assim que pôs as mãos no envelope, o que deixou Toris levemente desconcertado. O que poderia ser tão importante para Tirar Ivan da cama de manhã, e o mais importante, sem deixa-lo irritado?

Depois de alguns instantes parado no meio do corredor, decidiu deixar o assunto de lado e voltar para as suas obrigações, já que não era mais de sua conta, desde que ele havia entregado o envelope.

Ivan mal se sentou na cadeira e começou a ler os papeis que se encontravam em suas mãos. Sorriu um pouco com o conteúdo, não era como se ele precisasse de informações extras como essa para saber que as ilhas ainda estavam de pé após a explosão.

O que ele queria mesmo saber era como os gêmeos estavam. Mas isso o documento não dizia, é claro.

-O que só torna as coisas ainda mais difíceis para mim...- pensou ele, deitando novamente na cama e fechando os olhos.

Deixando que sua mente voltasse para a época em que os havia visto pela primeira vez...

_-Um Frio tão grande quanto o da Sibéria.- Disse um dos navegantes, os olhos vidrados encarando alguma coisa no além mar em que se encontravam. _

_-O que quer dizer com isso? –perguntou um menino , de maneira debochada, achando que o marinheiro talvez estivesse enlouquecido._

_-Tão frio...Só se via a neve, nada mais. Nem o sol se atreveu a aparecer por aquelas partes..._

_-Deve estar alucinando.- Comentou o garoto para um dos homens que se encontrava ao lado do marinheiro, mas a maioria permanecia sentada, ouvindo as palavras do mesmo como se elas fossem profecias._

_-No início demos Graças a Deus por termos chego a algum lugar com terra, mas depois que vimos o quão gelado ali era, pensamos seriamente em desistir de tudo e morrer ali mesmo. -Continuou o homem, o rosto se contorcendo em angústia e dor._

_-Do que estão falando? –Perguntou Ivan, que passava pelo cais sem ter bem o que fazer, o vento frio acariciando sua pele e a dos demais presentes, fazendo o homem que narrava a história gemer com terror._

_-Ah, . Esse homem diz que passou por uma terra que é tão fria quanto a Sibéria...vê se pode...- respondeu o menino, os olhos azuis sorrindo com desdém._

_-E que lugar seria este? – Ivan se sentou ao lado do homem, enrolando-se ainda mais em seu cachecol, um sorriso amigável no rosto._

_-Nova Zembla, Senhor. Nós a chamamos de Nova Zembla.-O homem respondeu, não mais que um sussurro, enquanto permanecia com seus olhos fixos no mar a sua frente..._

* * *

_-Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, ? – Perguntou-lhe um dos caçadores, testa franzida._

_-Da. Algum Problema? –O sorriso em seu rosto mostrava claramente o quão aborrecido estava, e o homem não mais insistiu. Com um pesado suspiro, mandou que seus companheiros virassem o barco rumo as Ilhas._

_-Deve estar muito frio lá agora, senhor...-Comentou ele, enquanto se enrolava ainda mais em suas peles._

_-Você é um caçador. Deveria aguentar melhor o frio, não? – Provocou Ivan, encarando o homem, que envergonhado se afastou para ir atrás de uma bebida quente._

_Ao chegarem nas ilhas, O grupo de caçadores pediu para que Ivan não se afastasse muito, o que acabou por se tornar um pedido vão. _

_Em poucos minutos ele já estava perdido entre a neve. Não conseguia enxergar árvores, ou até mesmo o sol, tão grande era a tempestade que se alastrava._

_-Como eu Odeio o Gelo, nessas Horas...- Resmungou a nação com os dentes cerrados, enquanto continuava andando meio curvado em direção a lugar nenhum._

_-Sério? Pois eu a adoro! –Comentou uma voz levemente carregada com um sotaque russo. Ivan parou de andar, surpreso. Não havia sido ele a falar aquilo. Os caçadores estavam longe demais, então quem? _

_-Ah. Desculpe. Você parece assustado. Também parece perdido. Há! Não é o primeiro que se perde em minhas terras... – Disse novamente a voz, dessa vez um pouco mais perto. Antes que Ivan pudesse responder, uma mão se fechou na ponta de seu cachecol, puxando-o levemente._

_-Me siga. Vou te levar para um lugar um pouco mais quente, e lá nos conversamos, está bem? Faz tempo que eu e meu irmão recebemos visitas... – Comentou a voz, enquanto os dois andavam sem Ivan conseguir enxergar quem é que estava puxando seu cachecol. Não sabia se devia confiar na pessoa que o guiava, mas era melhor segui-la do que ficar parado na neve._

_Seu cachecol parou de ser puxado quando ele avistou um chalé, com luzes acessas._

_-Chegamos!- Disse-lhe uma voz atrás de Sí, e Ivan teve de se virar para ver quem é que o havia salvado da tempestade. _

_Não passava de um Garoto, com 10 ou 12 anos de idade. Tinha os cabelos ruivos vivos e rebeldes, escondidos por um capuz branco , e olhos lilases tão vivos quanto o de Ivan. Carregava uma bolsa branca nas costas, com um arpão de pesca levemente desgastado e um facão na cintura. _

_- Qual é o seu nome? - Perguntou Ivan, curioso, principalmente por saber que aquele menino não era apenas um ser humano comum, mas sim uma personificação, como ele._

_-Hum, Os marinheiros que chegaram aqui antes de vocês me chamaram de Ilha Severny , enquanto eles gostam de chamar o meu irmão de Ilha Yuzhny. Mas nós não temos nomes humanos, preferimos assim...- Acrescentou a Ilha com uma expressão um pouco triste no rosto._

_-Mas Ah! Você tem de conhecer meu irmão, ele está com um humor negro hoje porque nós íamos sair para caçar juntos mas ele acabou tendo de ficar em casa, mas...Eu aposto que ele vai adorar receber visitas! -Exclamou Severny , puxando novamente Ivan pelo Cachecol. - A propósito, qual o seu nome? _

_-Ivan Braginski.- Respondeu a nação , sorrindo amigavelmente._

_-Ah! É um nome estranho! -Comentou a Ilha, rindo descaradamente._

_Ao entrarem no Chalé, Ivan Tomou um susto. Era bem maior e mais larga do que parecia por fora, com móveis de madeira provavelmente feitos a mão. Severny Sorriu , convidando-o a se sentar na sala enquanto ele ia atrás de alguma coisa quente para beber. Depois de alguns minutos de Silêncio, a nação quase deu um pulo ao ouvir uma voz extremamente calma atrás de sí:_

_-Não vai se sentar...estranho? _


End file.
